Half Crazy
by tranquil light
Summary: My first H/H songfic based on the song by Musiq Soulchild. Harry is confused about his relationship with Hermione. *PLEASE READ/REVIEW!*


**A/N: This is my first songfic, so PLEASE be nice. This is _also_ my first H/H so I'm a little bit excited about that. The song I'm using is "Half Crazy" by Musiq Soulchild...if you haven't heard it, then go and download it because I love that song! I hope you like it and it's only going to be one chapter, obviously, and if people like this I might do a much longer Harry/Hermione fic, so stay tuned and hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: The song "Half Crazy" belongs to Musiq Soulchild and the record company he's with, and Harry and Hermione belong to _the_ goddess (J.K. Rowling).   
  
Half Crazy  
  
**Hermione and Harry had realized that they had deep, intimate feelings for each other after their fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was as though Hermione's simple kiss on the cheek had signaled that. Now, they were the most popular couple around. Ron had no objections, since he thought they were perfect together, and everybody else was supportive as well. Hermione had given up on Viktor Krum, who had never managed to pronounce her name correctly, and Harry no longer had feelings for Cho Chang.   
  
Harry had always loved Hermione for her intelligence, her uniqueness, and her elegance. Hermione had always loved Harry for his bravery, loyalty, and his..._cuteness_, if you will. They could be seen around the hallways, holding hands and giggling, and although they attended their classes, not much could be heard from them...or _seen_ from them, since they were always underneath their desks.  
  
But not everything was what it seemed.  
  


_Never thought that we would ever be more than friends  
Now I'm all confused cause for you I have deeper feelings  
We both thought it was cool to cross the line  
And I was convinced it would be all right  
Now things are strange, nothing_'_s the same  
And really I just want my friend back  
  
_

Although Hermione and Harry had a perfect puppy-love relationship, Harry sensed that Hermione was acting strange. She was still more focused than ever on her exams and studies, but now she was changing her personality. Harry knew that some change was good, but Hermione was acting _too_ strange. Everything he said seemed to effect her personally and emotionally. He would see her at breakfast and greet her by saying, "Hey Hermione," and giving her a little peck on the cheek, and she would burst into hysterics saying that he didn't love her anymore.   
  
Nobody else seemed to sense Hermione's strange reaction to Harry loving her. Everyone thought that everything was perfect, and that every relationship contained some arguments and fights, so it was just normal. Harry was almost going paranoid himself trying to figure out Hermione's brand-new attitude, but he couldn't seem to figure it out.   
  
He was more concentrated on Quidditch, since he had become the Captain and everything was buried upon his shoulders. Ron had become the new Keeper, and together they seemed unstoppable. Once, Harry had left to go to Quidditch practice, asking Hermione if she wanted to come along. "No, no," she said without even a glance at him, "I've got to concentrate on my Muggle Studies homework. This essay is due tomorrow and I've got to write a few more rolls of parchment before the professor will be satisfied." Harry had shrugged and would leave for practice along with his Gryffindor team, yet when he returned Hermione would begin to yell at him for not taking her and saying that he didn't care for her and wasn't concentrating enough on their relationship.  
  
Harry was going crazy. He was half-crazy about Hermione, because he loved her deeply and would repeatedly tell her that; but he was also half-crazy because Hermione would somehow reject it and reverse it saying that he didn't love her. 

  
  
_  
And my mind's gone half crazy cause I can't leave you alone (can't get you out of my system),  
And I'm wondering if it's worth me holding on,  
Said my mind's gone half crazy cause I can't leave you alone (can't get you out of my system),  
And I'm wondering if it's worth me holding on._

  
  
Harry remembered the very beginning of their fifth year, which they were currently half-way in. Harry hadn't seen Hermione the whole entire summer, and throughout the summer they were only exchanging owls every so often. Hermione looked so much different and seemed to have matured physically and mentally. Her hair was now a golden gentle brown; still bushy as always, but it looked healthy, radiant, and eye-catching.   
  
"Wow Hermione," Harry gasped as he ran up to Hermione.  
  
Hermione widened her eyes in astonishment as she looked at Harry. He also looked much different than how she remembered him from their fourth year. Dudley's old clothes seemed to actually fit, and it wasn't because Harry had gained weight. It was because he was now very muscular and very tall, even taller than Ron who was now very tan and speckled with freckles.   
  
Harry had to admit that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her as they went into their regular compartment at the back of the train. When Ron decided he needed some sweets and was going to hunt the trolley lady down until she gave him all her sweets, Harry and Hermione had exchanged their first kiss, and after that they were never apart.   


_  
I'd hate to walk away from you as if this never existed  
Cause when we kissed, the moment after, I looked at you different  
Lately I gotta watch what I say,  
Cause you take things personal nowadays  
You used to laugh now you get mad  
Damn, I just want my friend back  
_

  
But now, Harry felt as if he and Hermione needed a break. It wasn't as though he was sick of her; he was just confused. He knew it wasn't completely her fault, and yet, it wasn't completely his fault either. They just needed a break...from each other. And although Harry truly believed that they could just start things up again and be a 'couple' again, Harry just wanted to be friends.  
  
When Harry and Hermione were friends, he could fool around with her, joke around, and they could trust each other with secrets. Now, whatever he did was closely inspected by her, and he had to watch whatever he did for fear of hurting Hermione. And now, they didn't have any fun discussions and conversations like they used to. Harry missed that, and he also missed the old Hermione. And he sometimes wondered, if they did take a break, if the old Hermione would ever return.   


_And my mind's gone half crazy cause I can't leave you alone (can't get you out of my system)  
And I'm wondering if it's worth me holding on  
Said my mind's gone half crazy cause I can't leave you alone (can't get you out of my system)  
And I'm wondering if it's worth me holding on  
  
What happened to the one I used to know  
The one I used to laugh and joke with,  
The one I used to tell all my secrets,  
We used to chill and be down for whatever whenever together  
_

Harry didn't know exactly how he would summon up the courage for him to tell her that he needed to get away. She had always loved him for his well-known bravery, but now he seemed to be whimpering and deplorable, because he was now dealing with Hermione. With her bushy brown hair, and her now non-crooked teeth. With her impeccable intelligence, and striking elegance. Harry didn't know whether he loved her or hated her. He didn't know if it was _her_ going crazy, or _himself_. But he knew how to find out.  
  


_And my mind's gone half crazy, cause I can't leave you alone (I'm going half crazy)  
And I'm wondering if it's worth me holding on (over you)  
Said my mind's gone half crazy, cause I can't leave you alone (and I just don't know)  
And I'm wondering if it's worth me holding on (said I just don't know what to do now)  
We used to chill, we used to hang,  
We used to, we used to do so many things together.  
  
_

Although Hermione seemed broken-hearted when Harry told her what he felt, a few weeks after their official break-up, their friendship started up again. Harry never knew if their friendship would again lead to a loving relationship, but he knew that no matter what, he wouldn't be confused or half-crazy again.   
  
**  
  
A/N: Wow....that took me around 15 minutes to write! I wanna do that again! Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did then I must tell you to:  
  
_REVIEW  
  
_Thanks so much and if I receive positive feedback then I'll know whether I'm good at H/H. Even though this wasn't a _real_ H/H since he sort of wants to break up with her, that's just because of the song and all. But I hope you liked it and:  
  
_BE KIND...PLEASE REVIEW!_**  
  
  
  



End file.
